metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Campbell
Matt Campbell was an American soldier. He was the younger brother of Roy Campbell and the legal father of Meryl Silverburgh. Biography Matt Campbell served in the Marines along with his brother Roy. However, they eventually fell in love with the same woman. Roy, for his brother's sake, quit the Marines and transferred over to the Green Berets, using the excuse that he was doing it to serve his country. For many years, it was believed that Matt was Meryl's biological father, though it was later revealed that it was actually his brother, Roy, due to an earlier affair between the latter and Matt's wife. Matt was killed in action during the Gulf War. Behind the scenes Roy Campbell's brother was first mentioned in Metal Gear Solid, though his first name was only given in one of the Snake Tales featured in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. It is unknown whether Matt ever found out that he was not Meryl's biological father. It is possible that Meryl's mother is the same woman mentioned by Roy in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Snake Tales Matt is featured in the non-canonical Snake Tales story "Confidential Legacy." During the Cold War, Matt had been a member of a top-secret Metal Gear development project in the South American republic of Eldera to ensure the country's stability. Before that, he was working for the U.S. Part of his job had been feeding falsified information to the minority separatist guerrillas. First he would pick a suitable candidate and essentially brainwash them. Matthew would then send his now-willing accomplice into the ranks of the separatists. Once there, the spy provided the Americans with useful information, selling out his comrades in the process. In his dealings with the separatists, he came to sympathize with their cause. He grew to resent the U.S. for the way it exploited smaller, weaker nations for its own gain. In the end, Matt decided to help the guerrillas create their own nation. He wanted to give them the trump card they needed to secure their independence. Sergei Gurlukovich, who was also supporting the guerrillas, agreed to cooperate. Matt's plan was executed. The guerrillas succeeded in stealing the Metal Gear from the American base. But, when their plan was discovered, Matt was executed by the Americans. However, Snake questioned whether this account was true, speculating that Sergei may have lied to Meryl in order to get her to cooperate. Campbell, Matt's brother, also suspected that Sergei Gurlukovich had actually murdered Matt, which Gurlukovich later confirmed when preparing to execute Snake after the latter had defeated Meryl in combat. In addition, it was also revealed that the real reason Matt accepted the mission to Eldera was because he wanted to get away from his family, as he learned the truth that his brother Roy was the father of Meryl Campbell. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Snake Tales) (mentioned; non-canon) Campbell, Matt Campbell, Matt Campbell, Matt Campbell, Matt Campbell, Matt Campbell, Matt